


The thought of us

by TessaHerondale82



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: There is a closure and there is a beginning. This was a sudden idea that came into my head and I had to put it down. I hope you'll enjoy it.





	The thought of us

The car was parked in front of the pub and they were sat inside. The spring light at sunset wrapped the city in a golden shade, it was almost summer. There was an awkward silence in the car, Jessica held nervously the papers on her lap and Wyatt seemed lost in his thoughts.

The silence was broken by Jessica's words, “I get why you're in love with her.”  
Wyatt, back to reality, caught just the last four words, “what?”, he asked confused.  
“I mean, she's smart, brave, caring and...”  
“nerdy”, he cut in, without any control over his words, just thinking about their moment by the pool.  
“I was going to say beautiful but if nerdy works for you, it's ok.”  
“No, you're right. She is beautiful.”

She smiled and put her hand on his. “Thank you.”  
Wyatt crooked half a smile unsure about the meaning of her words. “For what?”  
“For your will to try to adjust the things between us, the old Wyatt, the Wyatt that I knew wouldn't have done it. He would have run for the door.  
“Jess, you don't have to...”  
“No”, she interrupted him, “let me finish because I don't think I'll have another chance to tell you.” She fell silent for few seconds. “You've become the man I always thought you could have become, I'm proud of you.” “Now go,” she said with a pat on his hand, “go get her and never look back.”

He watched her get off the car. “Ehi Jess!” he called through the open car window.  
“Yes?” she answered turning to face him.  
“Have a nice life.”

As he entered the bunker he found Lucy, Rufus and Jiya joking near the lifeboat. He felt like he was interrupting something, some internal jokes that he couldn't catch. He felt like an outsider and maybe he deserved to feel like this, he didn't help much in those last few weeks and he didn't get the chance to spend a lot of time with them.  
“Ehi Wyatt!”, greeted Rufus.  
“Is everything ok?” asked Jiya. “You look...different.”  
“Yeah. I'm ok.”  
“Where's Jessica?” Lucy asked moving to look behind his back.  
She immediately regretted the way the words came out of her mouth and the way she acted them: bitter and sarcastic.

“She”, he said, clearing his voice, “you won't see her again.”  
“What? Did something happen?” asked Rufus, preoccupied for his friend.  
“No, everything's fine. I...we...I signed the divorce's papers. It's officially over.”  
Wyatt knew that his friend and Jiya were talking to him but the couldn't pay attention, he only saw Lucy storming out of the room the moment he dropped the news.

He found her where he thought she was. She was sitting on her bed, her head down and her eyes fixed on the floor. He knocked on the door and he got her attention.  
“May I come in?”  
“Of course you can,” she replied wiping away her tears, forcing a smile.  
He wanted to sit next to her but he didn't know if he could so he sat on the other bed, right in front of her.“I wanted to talk to you but you run away.”  
“I didn't run away. I just...I just needed a moment.”  
“I know.”  
“It's just that...it's just that when you said that you signed the divorce's papers I felt sorry for you and relieved at the same time and then I was ashamed of myself.  
“Lucy, no. You don't have to feel ashamed, ever."  
“Yes, Wyatt, I have”, she replied unable to stop the tears from coming, “because of this selfish thought I had.”  
He knelt right in front of her. “What thought?”  
“The thought of us”.  
He couldn't help himself, he reached out a hand and put it on her face, wiping away her tears.  
“I'm sorry”, he said, “for what happened lately.”  
She grabbed his hand and hold it tightly.“I know”.  
“I wanted to be here to help the team, I wanted to be here for you but I wasn't and I could never forgive me for that.”  
"You were trying to save your marriage. Life, destiny or time itself gave you and Jessica another possibility and it was right for you to take it.”  
“And I am grateful for that because it taught me a lesson I won't ever forget.”  
“What?” she asked as he sat on the bed next to her, never letting of her hand.  
“It taught me that somethings cannot be fixed, no matter how much we want it. It taught me that sometimes things aren't really what we thought of them, that this perfect image we create in our head isn't the reality and that we have to learn to let it go, let go the past once and for all because the present is what our hearts really want, what our hearts have ever wanted." His eyes were clear, of a pure blue that she hadn't seen for some time now. "I want you, Lucy, and I hope you can still accept this mess that I am.”

“Yes, of course, I can”, she answered between tears and laughs.

They wrapped their arms around each other, unable to let go, the distance of those last weeks, the impossibility to touch had been enough, and for that night, time travels, Rittenhouse and the world's problems would have been outside their world.


End file.
